Sickness and Smiles
by downtowndystopia
Summary: Kurt is sick and Blaine takes care of him. Fluffy one shot :  really should be k  but possibly making out and hickeys aren't for the young.


Sickness and Smiles.

A/N so this is a fluffy one shot. i don't own glee, or any name brands used in this story. (i also don't own glee in my other story 'tales of the tall and the tame' hint hint ;)

"Blaine I'm fi-Achoo!" Kurt Hummel did not get sick. He must have allergies or something. Anything. He'd been thrown in dumpsters, forced to touch bus poles. He flushed toilettes at the second most dirty school in Lima (Lima Heights was the first, obviously). He couldn't have contracted Finn's flu. . Yes..

Him and Blaine were at the Lima Bean, Kurt having a passion fruit tea instead of his regular order. No caffeine? there must be something wrong with him today, thought Blaine.

"Kurt you're sick. Just admit it, I'm taking you home." Kurt couldn't respond because he was sneezing so rapidly at this point. he just agreed and took Blaine's arm.

The drive to Kurt's house from the Lima Bean was less than eight minutes, and soon enough they were home. Blaine had wanted to take Kurt to emergency care, but Kurt said he wasn't that sick. So Blaine gently carried an almost sleeping Kurt down to his basement room and onto his bed. Burt and Carole were out at a movie and Finn was at Rachel's practising their song for nationals. Blaine wished he could go to nationals with Kurt. He was glad that Kurt had found his place back at his old school. But it was evident that even though people were less vocal about their hate, it still existed. Prom had been an excellent representation of the school's hate. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was that Kurt was sick and needed his boyfriend.

Blaine drove to the local pharmacy to pick up sudafed, neo citran, cough syrup, advil, hot chocolate mix, honey lemon tea, chicken noodle soup powder and digestive cookies for Kurt. This was Blaine's master list of sickness supplies. He had gotten sick a lot during elementary school. He was the short nerd that no one liked, even worse for him when he came out..

Blaine arrived back to Kurt's place in twenty minutes. Kurt was very fast asleep. Blaine decided to let Kurt sleep, but he awoke a couple minutes after Blaine had arrived. Blaine showed him the assortment of sick supplies he'd gotten for Kurt. Kurt was touched, even in his slumber, that anyone would go out of their way to make him feel better.

"Blaine, this is so sweet, honestly. Ugh. Sorry I kind of feel like I'm being crushed to death by the wrath of Sue Sylvester." Blaine chuckled at the reference to the quite psychotic gym teacher at Kurt's school. "Well thanks, so much Blaine, but i don't want to get in the way of the rest of your night, so you can go if you want" Kurt said with a smile. "Cute. You know i'm not leaving you in this state! i'm going to nurse you back to health!"

And that he did, Blaine made him chicken soup and gave him medicine, and softly sung his favourite Broadway musicals until Kurt fell asleep again. Blaine also informed Carole and Burt of Kurt's sickness, but assured them that he was being taken care of very well and not to interrupt their long awaited date night, and that if anything went wrong he'd call Finn.

At around eight Kurt woke up again to find his head in Blaine's lap and Doctor Who playing softly on the television. Blaine was lucky Kurt had the entire third season (his favourite) on dvd. He secretly had a crush on the doctor, but he'd never tell Kurt that. The mixture of his personality with that accent.. he was still nothing compared to Kurt, but it was always nice to have a good show, an amazing plot, some accents and something to look at besides what he already had. Although blinking had become a slight problem with him after one particular episode. He leaned down to kiss Kurt, but Kurt pushed him away. "I'm sick remember? you can't kiss me or you'll get sick too, its Finn's flu- i didn't kiss him of course! i mean, i must've, we live together. and our dish washer barley works." "Calm yourself Kurt, i know you'd never cheat on me" Blaine chuckled at this, then went in for another kiss, but not on Kurt's lips. "Blaine! i said no- oh... well that's fine i guess" said Kurt as Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck.. then collar bone, then shoulder. Blaine ended up kissing and sucking every inch of Kurt's neck, leaving small bite marks in some places, but making sure not to hurt Kurt throughout the thing. He eventually stopped and kissed Kurt's forehead.

For a while, they just lay there, Kurt leaning slightly into Blaine's lap. They were so perfect, in these moments. just them. Besides the fact that Kurt's head was pounding , even after three extra strength advils. Kurt grimaced.

"Whats wrong?" asked Blaine with a quizzical look on his face.

"My head, it still hurts. my whole body hurts, actually" It really did, Kurt loved his moments with Blaine, but between his headache, nausea, body aches and fever, it was quite hard to enjoy his time with Blaine.

"Want me to rub your neck to relieve the tension? it might help" said Blaine with a smile, Kurt obliged and soon enough, Blaine's strong hands were gently, but firmly rubbing Kurt's sore neck and shoulders. Kurt sighed. Blaine gave the best massages, and it really did help his headache. soon enough both the boys were both in a slumber on Kurt's double bed, Dr. Who, still buzzing in the background. Burt and Carole arrived an hour later to find the boys sleeping contently and decided to leave them be, it was the weekend after all and Blaine didn't need to check into Dalton for another two days. So they blissfully slept the night away, Kurt stirring every coupe of hours, but being reassured in the comfort of his boyfriends warm arms and falling quickly asleep again.


End file.
